A Fatal Attraction
by pixelsurgeon
Summary: Merlin was about to kill Morgana. Both of them are arrested, thrown in the same cell, and about to be executed. Can two mortal enemies help each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi. I don't own Merlin.

* * *

><p>Merlin had found Morgana. His hand was out, his lips about to form the killing words.<p>

And then someone knocked him out.

When he woke up, he was in a cell next to Morgana.

"They arrested us." she said, her mouth looking like it wanted to smirk.

"For what?" Merlin asked, backing away.

"Magic." she said, "And don't worry, I'm hardly going to hurt you. You're my only escape plan."

"Do you know where we are?" Merlin asked.

"Some kingdom called Colchis. Damned Queen arrested me."

"Lovely. Is she planning on executing us?" Merlin asked.

"But of course!" Morgana said, smirking, "What else would she do?"

"Something more convenient, like torture?"

"Hardly. We need an escape plan."

"You distract and take out the guards, and I'll run for my life."

"You hadn't noticed yet?" Morgana asked, raising an arm. There was a cuff on it, and the chain was leading to Merlin's arm. "I tried breaking it, it won't come off with magic."

"Brilliant. Just brilliant." Merlin sighed.

* * *

><p>"He left days ago, he should be back!" Arthur yelled, "You <em>have to know<em> where he went!"

"No, Sire, I'm afraid I don't." Gaius said.

"Maybe he ran away." Agravaine said.

Arthur put up a hand.

"Do you remember the last time you suggested someone had run away, Uncle?" he asked. Agravaine lowered his head. "And besides, why would _Mer_lin run away?"

"Maybe he has magic…" Agravaine said.

"No, of course not. I'm beginning to worry about your true intentions, Uncle."

"No need for that, I'm completely loyal to you." Agravaine said, laughing.

"Just shut up." Arthur said.

Agravaine narrowed his eyes, and left to see Morgana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Hi! I'm back! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>They sat at opposite sides of the cell, staring hard into each other's eyes.<p>

Merlin blinked.

"Damn!" he said.

"My stare is just too intimidating." Morgana said, smirking.

"No, the hair just distracts me." Merlin said.

Morgana rolled her eyes, then pulled Merlin's head close to her ear.

"We have to get out." she whispered.

"I know." he said, "I'm working on it. Usually I have someone with strength for escape plans."

"We have _magic_. We don't need strength."

"It helps." Merlin said, leaning against a wall.

He casually whispered something, then his eyes flashed and the people guarding them passed out.

Morgana smiled.

"Now you're talking." she said.

* * *

><p>Agravaine burst in the door to Morgana's house.<p>

"Arthur suspects—" he started, but stopped when he realized she wasn't there.

"Morgana?" he called.

No response.

* * *

><p>It failed.<p>

They had a long argument about what to do next, and in that time the guards regained consciousness.

"I blame you." Morgana said afterwards.

"And how d'you figure that one out?" Merlin asked.

"You didn't knock them out for long enough."

"I somehow thought you would be more agreeable."

"Oh, go suck a Sidhe."

"That's polite. Do you kiss Agravaine with that mouth?"

Morgana slapped him.

"He stalks Gwen a lot, though, so I don't know who he likes more." Merlin said.

Morgana slapped him again.

"_You _go suck a Sidhe. Or Agravaine, if-" Merlin said.

Morgana raised her hand, but then stopped.

"Just shut up?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm back! Hi! Have a chapter. I don't own Merlin, but I'm begging everyone to get me Gwaine or Arthur for Christmas.

* * *

><p>Morgana was sulking. She was very mad that the first plan hadn't worked, and her wrist was getting sore because Merlin was pacing.<p>

"Sit down." she ordered him, with the authority that she was used to having.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Stop, you're reminding me of Gaius." Morgana said, more powerfully.

Merlin just rolled his eyes.

A guard came up and informed them that they would be executed the next day.

Morgana looked expectantly at Merlin, who laughed.

"Here's what we do." he said, then began explaining the plan, "I knock them out..."

"Yes, _that _worked so well."

"Shut up. You knock them out, then. Someone knocks them out, and we just run for our lives, knocking out anyone who crosses our path."

"Where will we go?"

"I…hadn't thought of that."

Morgana sarcastically clapped.

* * *

><p>Agravaine was now worried.<p>

Morgana was not in her self-proclaimed 'hovel', nor at the Isle of the Blessed.

Agravaine was searching the hovel for the fifteenth time, when he found a note.

_Aggie, _it read, making Agravaine sigh with impatience, _I'm off to Colchis. See you!_

_That woman_, Agravaine thought.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this plan." Merlin said apprehensively.<p>

"You didn't have anything better," Morgana said, "and it will work. Only a tiny bit of pain involved."

"Fine," Merlin said, then he yelled, "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!" at one of the guards.

Morgana facepalmed impatiently, then changed her voice to Merlin's.

"I could kick your ass in milliseconds!" she said.

Merlin looked around, surprised.

"Like hell you could," the guard said, "Scrawny thing like you."

"I…didn't say that." Merlin said, looking angrily at Morgana.

She continued to hurl insults at the guards in Merlin's voice, until they unlocked the cell, pulled him out, and unlocked his handcuffs.

"I _hate _you." Merlin said.

Morgana smiled innocently, unlocking the door behind the guards, and followed them as they dragged Merlin away.

They were free. Well, after the guards had tortured Merlin a bit. But who cared about Merlin?

Morgana beamed with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


End file.
